Emerald Crystal
by ayamikeage
Summary: Gundam wing crossover...Jupiter mysteriously gets all the powers of her friends and finds herself in the Gundam world, where she meets Duo


**__**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters… Enjoy… Gravity by Soul Decision (Nice wardrobe Trevor)! …R/R

Gravity 

  
The sailor scouts gaped at the frosted atmosphere before surrendering their vision. _What was happening_, each one of them thought. They were fighting nevertheless, possessed the superior card. How could the tables turn over so quick? 

An eccentric gorge abstracted inside of Lita. An energy source gushed through her lungs and veins transmitting excruciating electric impacts beyond her body. The overdose of the strength was like a pill combined with alcohol. A draft of wind blew her inhumanly through space and time ravaging her body. Where was she going? She opened her eyes and discovered her friends disintegrating from her sight. 

"Guys this doesn't look good!" Quatre exclaimed, swaying Sandrock sideways and destroying a few mobile suits. 

"We have over 200 mobile suits ahead!" Wufei told the others. 

"For the first time, Oz actually prepared themselves well!" Duo teased. 

"This means that we'll have to fight till the end!" Heero screamed out, before getting himself ready for ten advancing mobile dolls. 

Behind the mobile dolls, Trowa noticed a girl standing pale in a verdant short skirt. A type of uniform. Her long luminous brown hair was cluttered in a tail. 

"There's a civilian on the field!" Trowa reported warningly to the others. 

"_What_?" the other four pilots asked in unison. They all looked in the direction of the helpless girl standing stationary on the grounds. 

"Lady! Are you crazy get out of here!" Duo shrieked at the girl who practically his age. 

'_Where am I?_' Lita searched circuitously and saw gigantic machines combating together. 'Was I sent to the future? Or am I in another dimension?' She could hear a boy's voice coming from one of the machines to escape. _Violence_. 'Why are they fighting. It doesn't seem to be anything caused by the Negaforce.' Her body was sore from head to toe.

"Oh what the hell! As long as there is evil, I will destroy it!" Lita whispered under her breath. 

"Hey you!" Lita called out to the mobile suits

The gundam pilots stood in awe. "Is _she_ crazy?" Quatre cried out. 

"Well it might serve as a good disturbance for the mobile suits!" Heero said ruthlessly. 

"You don't have a choice! We can't save you from here!" Duo cried out, not wanting his hands to be stained with her innocent life. He whispered to himself, clenching to his chain with the cross pendant, "You shouldn't deserve to die!"

"Who do you think you are?" one of the Oz pilots asked. 

"I'm Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Uranus, Neptune and the Kingdom of the moon, I shall destroy you! _Jupiter Thunder Dragon_!" Sailor Jupiter screamed out with all her might. She never thought she could do it. A huge power of energy jetted around the sky, illuminating the sky and blasted towards the mobile dolls. Pieces were blown into the sky. 

Some mobile suits managed to escape alarmed by the powers of this one girl. 

"What is she?" Trowa asked, flabbergasted. 

The five pilots came out of their gundams, watching the girl who called herself "Sailor Jupiter" walk through the pile of rubble. 

Relena invited the girl over to her place, along with the gundam pilots, right after she arrived at the battlefield.

"Who are you?" Noin repeated her question again, hoping to get a different answer. 

"I'll tell you again! I'm Sailor Jupiter!" Lita said, founding a sense of hatred. 

"Oh yes and I'm a "King of the Universe" Wufei joked. 

"Why you little!" Lita screamed getting up. Her hand suddenly surprised everyone including herself by throwing a ball of fire towards a wall. Lita looked shocked at her finger, "Rei?" 

"Lady, you sure have some explaining to do!" Duo said looking at one of Relena's men extinguish out the fire. 

"This is just great!" Lita said corrosively looking at her fingers, " I got all their powers when I came here?" 

"Powers?" Milliardo asked dingily, still not believing what she had said. 

"Let's try this. _Venus love and beauty shock_! _Mars Firebird Strike_!" Lita exclaimed, letting the powers of her friends come from her hands. 

"Are you trying to _destroy_ us all?" Quatre chuckled. 

"I think I was transported here to destroy whatever were those things. Well they're nothing compared to the Negaforce! Those machines don't even have one inch of power!" Lita giggled to herself. 

"Right now… you can stay here, until you _figure_ things out," Relena invited her politely."You can join us tonight, there's a dance being held!" Noin informed her. 

Lita agreed in coming, and followed Relena to her room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have to be right on time! Nine o'clock straight!" Heero familiarized them. 

"Duo make sure the Gundams are set!" Quatre interrupted Duo from his thoughts.

"We get out from the ball right away. We'll only have to worry who that girl is now…," Trowa planned. 

"I'll definitely take care of that," Duo smiled, a twinkle in his eye, "Maybe get to know her more."

"We better go and remember that this is our chance to catch Oz off guard," Wufei briskly said, reopening the door and walking out with the others

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lita detransformed herself and felt something appear in her hand from thin air. 

"Do you need something to wear?" Relena asked outside the room. 

It was the disguising pen. 'This comes to good use!' 

"no thanks," Lita responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No matter where they're from, women always are always late in dressing up!" Wufei complained standing impatiently in front of Lita's closed door. 

The door suddenly swung open. Lita walked out, in a dazzling blue dress taking on the look of water. Her hair was done up high in the hair with diamond clips. 

"Let's go!" she said charmingly, "Oh, and my name is Lita for your information." She looked at the five pilots, blushing. 

'There is a God out there,' Duo thought to himself as he walked away from the group to complete half of his part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party started and Lita watched as everyone she had met except Duo was dancing. 'Wonder where Duo is.' No other guy had asked her to dance since they had dates.

Lita glanced at her glass shoes, " Where ever I go the guys are jerks," she mumbled to herself. 

"_Is that so_?" she heard a voice ask teasingly behind her. She turned around to find Duo grinning sheepishly. 

"What do you want?" Lita snapped, angry that he was listening to her without her knowledge. 

"That's a little mean don't you think?" he asked pouting. 

Lita couldn't help herself and started to laugh.

"Save me the next dance?" Duo whispered and winked. 

"I'm not really use to big balls like this, not that kind of girl," Lita exclaimed. 

'Heck, what am I saying? He's so adorable!" Lita thought mischievously to herself. 

"Ah! Sorry for asking!" Duo replied hurt and started to walk away, expecting she would call after him.

"Duo!" Lita yelled out, running after him. He overwhelmed her and enfolded his arm around her waist and guided her to the balcony. 

"So than there might be a chance that I've not just made a huge fool of myself?" he asked putting her arms and hands around his neck. He set his hands tightly around her waist. They gradually waltzed on the damp isolated balcony. She lied her head smoothly on his broad solid chest. The tense crisp midnight air stroked her small fragile hands causing them to tremble. She shifted her hands and secured her grip over his tux jacket. 

"Of course not… it's just that I… I want to go back home," she quietly explained.

Duo noticed her eyes welling up with tears. 

_You're unavoidable_

Simply irresistible

And certainly you're kissable

But next to you I'm way too shy

And lose my back bone

Leave my feelings unknown

Play should've could've on my own

Then I'm left to wonder why

'What am I going to tell her," Duo hesitated, 'I don't even know the girl!'

"Well," Duo hesitated, " The way I see it, enjoy yourself here and forget your worries. When the time comes, _sadly_ you'll leave."

She froze beneath. She shrugged his hands violently from her waist. Her eyes locked in with his. Lifeless. A vast ocean covered her emerald eyes.

"My friends are probably dying in my world, and you want me to forget about it?" she breathed coldly. 

Duo opened his mouth, yearning to say something. She rotated from his arms and ran. The soles of her crystalline glass slippers echoing through the ballroom. He stood there aghast, not knowing what to say. 

"Lita?!" Duo called out. 

"Duo? I've been calling your name for five minutes! We're late!" Trowa's voice screamed.

Duo turned around and followed Trowa in the dim narrow hallway, not aware where he was going. He looked hastily at his watch. _Ten minutes past nine. _They'll be lucky if they make it on time. The others were surely going to be furious if they didn't accomplish the mission.

__

This is all so hard  
Letting down my guard  
It's all the same, it's you I blame  
But maybe that's not right

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A few hours later, at night…

Lita rested on her bed quietly in her room, playing with the ends of her hair, hymning a little tune Rei was singing a few days before. The intolerable ache continued igniting in her head. 

'Why did I have to take it out on him? He was only trying to help' she thought. She groaned and rose from her bed. She pinched her eyes to see clearly in the dark room and hallways. 

'He must be back…,' she enlightened herself as soon as she saw his vacant bed disheveled with some of his clothes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo picked up a few tools and started to work about his gundam to get his mind off things. 

'So much for this, it's not even working!' He paused and looked at his reflection in his Gundam severed by a few sharp cuts sent by a mobile doll during the fight. They almost didn't make it through, but they succeeded by only a little. _Lita_. The pleasant picture of her face appeared in his mind. 

He smirked and picked up a wrench. 

"She's one hell of a lady, and now she thinks I'm a jerk, Deathscythe. What a _great_ day!" he murmured. 

"I don't think you're a jerk," a voice said standing behind him. 

He jumped and dropped the wrench on his foot. 

"_Damn_," he said catching his foot. He looked up on his Gundam and noticed Lita eyeing him. Her eyed were marked with red rings around her eyes. She was still wearing her gown except it partially damp in some places. Her hair was falling apart from the diamond clips. The right sleeve was pulled slightly down from when she liberated from his arms, unmasking the bronzed skin of her breast. His lips spelled out Lita. 

"Duo, I'm really sorry about before and now… I shouldn't have ganged up on you like that," she muttered softly, " I'm really sorry." She turned around to walk away. 

__

So I'll blame, Gravity  
For always holding out on me   
When I just want to run away  
It trips me and I fall for you  
Makes perfect sense to me  
Lose responsibility  
Then every time I fail to see  
How easy this could be  
I can put the blame on gravity

"Lita," he finally managed to say.

She around, "I even made you late for your mission! Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

Duo sighed. He delicately pulled her hand, inviting her to come closer. "Forget about the mission. But… there is _something_ you can do for me," he imposed a smile as he danced over to her.

"Anything Duo!" Lita pleaded. 

Duo edged closer to her. "Permission to kiss you… but I will let you know that _even_ if you say _no_, I'll kiss you still… so you have no choice." 

Lita grinned, "If you can get this ache out of my head for a few minutes, permission definitely granted."__

'What am I thinking,' Duo thought to himself, 'The girl has spent the past few hours crying and she's so vulnerable to anything…But she wants me to…It's not even the right time! Our battle with Oz has just reached its climax… She'll only cause me more trouble.'

Duo looked carefully at her.

__

You're undeniable  
Truly unbelievable  
And certainly achievable  
If only I could speak my mind  
But I deliberate  
Simple things, I could complicate

Then I think it best to wait  
It happens to me all the time

This is all so hard  
Letting down my guard  
It's all the same, it's you I blame  
But maybe it's not right 

'So I'll blame gravity'

Duo impatiently pushed her long ashen hair away and inhaled the faint aroma of her embellished perfume. His hand slid below her back line. She closed her eyes as she felt his free rigid fingers lift her chin, and place a slow deep kiss while caressing her neck. She pointed her feet, lifting her a little taller while she wrapped her hands around his neck. The cold metallic surface brushed against her thin shirt as he pressed her firmly against Deathscythe

Darkness suddenly kissed them.

"Damn them," Duo whispered, "Told them I'd be _working_ late." His chestnut pupils become softer as he peered gravely into her eyes. . 

"_Forget about it_," he murmured as he placed another kiss on her lips. 

Lita gave a slight cry as she stumbled over a high platform on Deathscythe and landed in a tiny seat inside the Gundam. She gave a little laugh as Duo's rough body stumbled on top. 

"You all right?" he grinned, kneeling at her side and bringing her to a sitting position. He tediously untied the green ribbon from her hair and let her hair hang loosely over her shoulders. She nodded diligently**. **

He laughed. Signaling to lie down on him, he gently laid her head on his lap. Her eyes seemed to droop.

"Tired?" he whispered gently. Playing with her hair.

"You must still think I'm weird calling myself "_Sailor Jupiter_"!" she said, her voice drifting off. 

"They call me God of Death," Duo said sarcastically lowering his head to view her face, "But… such a sweet person as I am…"

"Oh yeah, _sweet_…" Lita murmured, shoving him back to his old position. 

"So you're Sailor Jupiter… sort of has a romantic twist to the name, don't you think?" Duo laughed. 

"Excuse me?! Duo Maxwell. Makes me think of a guy who plays with girl's hearts!" Lita joked. 

"Nope that's where you're _wrong_," Duo said kissing her on her forehead. 

"Well really I'm the princess of Jupiter…lightning," she yawned. 

"I've just kissed the princess of Jupiter, imagine what _else_ I can do. These fingers are not only useful for destroying Oz," he hinted sensually bending down to see what her reaction was. 

She was half-asleep. 

'Well so much for that, I can still dream about it,' Duo chuckled to himself, putting his hand under her arm, and laying his head on her chest and bounding his eyes to the redolent dreams sited ahead.

__

I hate this stupid line… k… well hope you enjoyed it… wanted to play around with these characters and see what I could develop. My try with Trowa and Usagi were not bad… ah this story goes out to my LAS (Inside joke to whoever goes to Villa_reflect on what it means) I'm in love with Uranus… I've gone nuts… launching a Uranus part of my site… Hey Kate! You don't have my site address don't you? I've also fallen in love with "whoever- that-guy-is-in-my-mag"… I shall name him "ANC" after the show… people I'm nuts! For Christmas, guess what I got. Everything you could own to "revitalize" your hair. "a MOMENT HERE" I'm now convinced after one wash, I'll be taking over Britney's place…bye!!


End file.
